


just hours before me

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun in the hours between 1 and 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just hours before me

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'insomnia' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yoochun has a secret, and this is it: there's a part of him that loves the nights he can't fall asleep.

It's hard to explain, or maybe not at all. It's Jaejoong at 1am as he finally drags himself off to bed, a sleepy goodnight kiss before he says, "Don't stay up too late, Yoochun." It's Junsu at 2am, poking his head into the workroom door on his way back from the bathroom, and the way Yoochun can persuade him in to 'just sing a line' sometimes. It's Changmin at three, failing to hide his startle as he emerges from the fridge with his midnight snack to see Yoochun watching him fondly, and the way he always shares. It's Yunho at 5am, concerned leader-face on as he says, exasperated, "Did you sleep at all?" and makes Yoochun a cup of coffee that always tastes better with the hug that follows.


End file.
